Kermicules
Wilson001's Movie Spoof and Animal Style of "Hercules". Cast: *Baby Hercules - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Young Hercules - Young Kermit (Kermit's Swamp Years) *Adult Hercules - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Megara - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Philoctetes - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Baby Pegasus - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Pegasus - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Hades - Constantine the Frog (Muppets Most Wanted) *Pain and Panic - Goofy (Disney) and Timon (The Lion King) *Zeus - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Hera - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Amphitryon - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Alcmene - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Hermes - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Nessus - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *The Fates - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina), Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) and Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Muses as themselves *Demetrious: The Pot Maker - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *People in Thebes - Nellie the Elephant, Orinoco (The Wombles), Toulouse (The Aristocats), Berk (The Trap Door), Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland), Paddington Bear *Pain and Panic as Boys - Max Goof and P.J. (A Goofy Movie) *The Hydra - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Titans - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure), Sabor (Tarzan), Julius (Runaway Brain) *The Cyclops - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Scenes: *Kermicules part 1 - How it all Began *Kermicules part 2 - Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Constantine the Frog *Kermicules part 3 - Constantine's Lair *Kermicules part 4 - Robin the Frog gets Kidnapped *Kermicules part 5 - The Trouble with Strength *Kermicules part 6 - Go the Distance *Kermicules part 7 - Young Kermit, Frog Naveen and Charlie B. Barkin Reunite *Kermicules part 8 - Young Kermit and Charlie B. Barkin meet Fozzie Bear *Kermicules part 9 - Fozzie Bear's One Last Hope *Kermicules part 10 - Kermit meets Miss Piggy (part 1, The Battle Against Baron Greenback) *Kermicules part 11 - Kermit meets Miss Piggy (part 2) *Kermicules part 12 - Kermit meets Miss Piggy (part 3, Miss Piggy and Constantine) *Kermicules part 13 - The City of Thebes *Kermicules part 14 - The Battle Against Bear (part 1) *Kermicules part 15 - The Battle Against Bear (part 2) *Kermicules part 16 - The Battle Against Bear (part 3) *Kermicules part 17 - Zero to Hero *Kermicules part 18 - What is Kermit's Weakness? *Kermicules part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet *Kermicules part 20 - Miss Piggy Makes her Move *Kermicules part 21 - Romance in the Air *Kermicules part 22 - "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Miss Piggy Quits/Fozzie Bear's Big Discovery *Kermicules part 23 - Fozzie Bear's Revelation *Kermicules Part 24 - A Deal is Made *Kermicules part 25 - Constantine Unleashes the Titans *Kermicules part 26 - Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Kermicules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Kermicules part 28 - Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Kermicules part 29 - Kermit saves Miss Piggy *Kermicules part 30 - Kermit Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Kermicules part 31 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: *Kermicules Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *Hercules (1997) Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppet Takes Manhattan *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Doges Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven (TV Series) *All Dogs Christmas Carol *The Princess and the Frog *The Wind in the Willows (1983) *My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild *Jungle Book Rhythm 'n' Groove Video Game *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Danger Mouse *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles *The Aristocats *Paddington (TV Series) *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *The Fox and the Hound *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Sonic Adventure *Tarzan *Runaway Brain Category:Wilson001 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof